novapens_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Ascent
Super Smash Bros. Ascent (known as ''大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ上昇 Dairantō Smash Brothers Jōshō in Japan) (also referred by shorthands such as Smash 6, SSB6, SSBA and Super Smash Bros. 6)'' is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the sixth and final game in the Super Smash Bros. hexalogy. The game is to be released somewhere in 2020. Gameplay Following its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. Ascent uses a battle system unlike that of typical fighting games. Players are able to select a variety of characters including many newcomers. Players then choose a wide range of stages to battle on. This game also includes many new items and Assist characters. The game features the largest ever Super Smash Bros. roster to date, featuring 150 different character slots (excluding DLC). Characters Main article: Super Smash Bros. Ascent/Character Roster Default Characters Unlockable Characters Echo Fighters Downloadable Characters 1 - eShop Bag is a secret character who is unlocked by purchasing at least one downloadable character. eShop Bag is able to be selected by holding the right shoulder button (V² controller used as example) and selecting the eShop Bag's roster slot, which would originally bring you to a screen, showing DLC. Echo Fighters How to Unlock Stages Main article: Super Smash Bros. Ascent/List of Stages Default Stages Unlockable Stages Assist Trophies Poké Balls Bosses Enemies Items Game Modes Solo *Story Mode */Arcade Mode/ *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode *Tower of Smash *Events *Stadium (Target Smash!, Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Frenzy, Trophy Rush, Boss Battles) *Training Group *VS Mode (Time, Stock, Team Battle) *Rules */Special Smash/ *Tournament *Names Wi-Fi *Spectator Mode *With Anyone *With Friends Vault *Trophies *Stage Builder *Photo Album *Challenges *Replays Options *Screen *Deflicker *Rumble *Controls *Sound *My Music *Erase Data Data *Records (Group Records, Ascent Records, Notices) *Sound Test Classic Mode All-Star Mode Tower of Smash '''is a game mode in Super Smash Bros. Ascent. In this game mode, the player will have to climb a tower. On each floor, the player will be given a random challenge. On every 10th floor, a boss from Story Mode is battled. The Intensity chosen will determine how many floors will be featured (0.01-1.00 would have 10 floors, 1.01-2.00 would have 20 floors, etc.) Challenges *Single Battle *Double Battle *One vs. Three *One vs. Two *Two vs. Two *Four Way *Triple Threat *Defeat 10-20 enemies *KO an enemy with an Assist Trophy *KO an enemy with a Poké Ball *KO an enemy without using Special Attacks *Avoid getting more than 100% damage in two minutes. Events Solo Co-Op Stadium The Stadium is a mode in Super Smash Bros. Ascent where players can compete in minigames. Target Smash Target Smash is a mini-game appearing in the first three instalments of the Super Smash Bros. series. The goal of the game is to smash all 10 targets scattered throughout a special arena as quickly as possible. The game records the shortest time taken to smash all ten targets. If a character has never smashed all the targets, the game will also record how many targets were smashed in that time. There is also a total time that is kept that includes the cumulative time taken to clear every character's stage, which appears only after all characters have cleared their stage. Home-Run Contest The Home-Run Contest is a minigame in Super Smash Bros. Ascent in which the player(s) must knock a Sandbag as far as possible, usually with the Home-Run Bat given. The player has ten seconds to rack up damage to lengthen the home-run. The most effective technique for dealing high damage very quickly is known as bat dropping. The minigame takes place in the Home-Run Stadium, a unique stage otherwise inaccessible in other game modes without hacking. Multi-Man Frenzy Multi-Man Frenzy is a minigame in Super Smash Bros. Ascent that pits the player against multiple consecutive foes, challenging them to defeat as many of them as possible while under various pretences. While the player has only one stock, the enemy team often has a low artificial intelligence level and lacks the ability to perform special moves or grab ledges, and usually have reduced values of varying properties that allow them to get knocked back easily. The opponents fought in this mode are Mii Fighters based on the creators of the game. Trophy Rush Trophy Rush is a minigame in Super Smash Bros. Ascent. Its primary use is to attain trophies, though it can dispense coins as well. In Trophy Rush, the player selects any character they wish, then selects how long they wish to play the game. The minimum length of time is 30 seconds, though it can be increased by one second for every six Coins the player adds to the cost, with the maximum possible playtime being 150 seconds. Boss Battles Boss Battles is an unlockable minigame in Super Smash Bros. Ascent that is very similar to All-Star Mode, except the player fights all the bosses rather than all the playable characters. Boss Battles mode is unlocked after the player completes both Classic Mode and Story Mode / Arcade Mode for the first time, or in other words, has defeated each boss at least once. '''Special Smash is a term in Vs. Mode which allows players to add in special rules into each match. An important note is that matches played in this mode do not count for statistics in Records or the completion of some challenges. Special Smash *'Stamina:' 300% / 500% / Stamina *'Size:' Mega / Mini *'Head:' Flower / Bunny / Vanish Cap *'Body:' Metal / Clear / Tail / Rocket Belt / Screw / Back Shield *'Status:' Curry / Reflect / Watermelon *'Gravity:' Light / Heavy *'Speed:' Slow / Fast *'Controls:' Inverted / Random *'Camera:' Fixed / Angled *'Lighting:' Monochrome / Sepia / Inverted / Strobe / Rotation